It is known that an organic polymer having at least one reactive silicon group in the molecule undergoes crosslinking by formation of siloxane bonds accompanying a hydrolysis reaction or the like of the reactive silicon group with moisture or the like even at room temperature, and a rubber-like cured article can be obtained.
Among the polymers having a reactive silicon group, organic polymers in which the main chain skeleton is a polyoxyalkylene polymer or an isobutylene polymer are disclosed in (Patent Document 1), (Patent Document 2) and the like. Those polymers have already been industrially produced, and are widely used in applications to sealants, adhesives, coatings and the like.
Curable compositions comprising the above described organic polymers having a reactive silicon group are cured by using silanol condensation catalysts, and usually organotin catalysts having a carbon-tin bond such as dibutyltin bis(acetylacetonate) are widely used. However, in recent years, toxicity of organotin compounds is pointed out, and development of non-organotin catalysts are demanded.
Dealcoholization type silicone compositions using titanium catalysts as a non-organotin catalyst are available on the market, and are widely used in a variety of applications. This technique is disclosed in (Patent Document 3), (Patent Document 4) and the like.
However there are relatively few examples of adding a titanium catalyst, an aluminum catalyst or a zirconium catalyst to organic polymers containing a reactive silicon group. Those examples are disclosed in (Patent Document 5), (Patent Document 6), (Patent Document 7), (Patent Document 8), (Patent Document 9), (Patent Document 10), (Patent Document 11), (Patent Document 12), (Patent Document 13), (Patent Document 14), (Patent Document 15) and (Patent Document 16).
In some cases, to those reactive silicon group-containing organic polymers is added a low molecular weight compound having a hydrolyzable silicon group for the purpose of improving storage stability and adhesion in the case of one-component type composition.    Patent Document 1: JP-52-73998A    Patent Document 2: JP-63-6041A    Patent Document 3: JP-39-27643B (U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,993)    Patent Document 4: U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,067    Patent Document 5: JP-58-17154A (JP-3-57943B)    Patent Document 6: JP-62-146959A (JP-5-45635B)    Patent Document 7: JP-11-209538A    Patent Document 8: JP-5-311063A    Patent Document 9: JP-2001-302929A    Patent Document 10: JP-2001-302930A    Patent Document 11: JP-2001-302934A    Patent Document 12: JP-2001-302934A    Patent Document 13: JP-2001-348528A    Patent Document 14: JP-2002-249672A    Patent Document 15: JP-2003-165916A    Patent Document 16: JP-2004-51809A